


Breathe You In

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Breakfast in Bed, Frottage, I managed to write this in two hours, Kissing, Lazy Morning, Love, Lovebites, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, One-Shot, Orgasm Denial, Post Captain America: Winter Soldier, Sleeping Together, Slight Army Kink, Soulmates, Spoilers, Sweet, These two will wear me out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, You all must hate me, adoration, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up to see Bucky next to him. He wonders how he lucked-in with this guy. Thing is, Bucky feels exactly the same. (Cue good ol' morning frottage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to stop posting lengthy notes and say "Whoops, I wrote another, how the fuck did that happen,"
> 
> Disclaimer: Not American. Not Mine. Not the owner of Sebastian Stan's ridiculous mouth. All mistakes are mine. *sigh*
> 
> Relish in Stucky!

Sunlight streamed in under the dense fabric curtains, casting the bedroom in a low, refreshing white glow.  
Steve could feel a heavy weight around his waist and as he came to his senses he realised it was Bucky's arm wrapped around him, his hand firmly grasping his hip. Looking over across the linen he saw Bucky's face burrowed into the down-filled cushion, his features slack with slumber and his mouth open a little, a small trail of drool seeping into the crisp white pillow beneath him. He looked pretty damn adorable.  
  
They were both naked under the duvet, the night before was filled with quiet gasps, murmured promises, sweet nothings and caresses. Steve couldn't think of a time when he's felt quite so loved in his entire life.   
Bucky looked so handsome, his hair freshly cut, shorter at the sides, curls on the top, and his face clean of any injuries. Steve could stare at him all day and never grow tired, he felt his heart clench in adoration.  
  
"You realise it's rude to stare, don't you?" Bucky said, voice gravelly and eyes still closed peacefully.  
  
"How did you know I was staring?" Steve asked, almost shocked.  
  
"It comes with being an ex- Soviet spy," Bucky replied before tightening his grip around Steve's waist and pulling him nearer.   
  
"Was last night the result of being a spy? Can you look at a person and tell exactly what makes them fall apart in your arms?" Steve retorted wickedly.  
  
Bucky opened his eyes luxuriously and smiled broadly "Nope, I knew how to do that in the forties, pip,"  
  
Steve looked into Bucky's eyes, they always seemed somewhere between smoke and ash in colour.   
  
"Steve you're doing it again," Bucky said quietly, he pulled the duvet further up his body, the afterglow of sleep wearing off and the chill of the morning beginning to bite.  
  
"Doing what?" Steve asked innocently, wriggling even closer to Bucky until they were inches apart.  
  
"Looking at me like I'm the only thing in the world," Bucky whispered, Steve swore there was almost fear in his voice.  
  
"That's because you're my everything, Buck, my entire life is you, always has been, always will be," Steve breathed softly before slowly nudging his nose into Bucky cheek and slowly kissing him.  
  
Bucky sighed contented into the kiss and it quickly got heated. Steve rolled them so he was on top and Bucky opened his legs so Steve could slot in between. The sheets fell down to the blonde mans waist as their skin became heated and their hands began to wonder over each other's bodies. Soon, they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and they were gasping into the kiss.  
  
Steve anchored himself with his foot at the end of their bed, giving him enough resistance to thrust against Bucky.   
The darker haired man threw his head back and groaned loudly as Steve ground against him. Steve could feel the other man’s stomach muscles twitching as he gasped at the sensation.  
  
"That's it, Buck, we don't need to be quiet anymore," Steve encourages and Bucky moans a little louder.  
  
They move together, not needing any penetration to make it more intense than it already was.   
  
Putting one hand either side of Bucky's shoulders, Steve moved above him and lazily thrust, they were in no rush, and if done correctly, he could keep Bucky on edge for a good while.  
  
Stopping, Steve lowered himself and gave small kisses to Bucky's hot, clammy skin, he could tell he was aching for release but he tried to make sure he kept his climax at bay.  
  
"Steve, please-- I need, please, keep going," Bucky whimpered, hands clawing at Steve's back, his eyes pleading.   
  
"Patience, Sergeant Barnes," Steve chastised between tiny bites and nibbles.  
  
Pink- faced, Bucky nodded jerkily, eyes squeezed shut in desperation. Steve sucked lovebites onto his lovers neck and smiled as he could feel muscles below him twitching with lust.  
  
"You're doing so well, Buck," Steve praised, giving into his want and moving his hips a little, Bucky let out a breath in relief.  
  
"God, Steve," he whispered wantonly, perspiration clinging to his brow, the sheets damp with shared sweat.  
  
"Put your legs around my waist, Buck," Steve said seductively, reaching down to pull one of Bucky's ankles around to the small of his back possessively, the man below let out a deep groan as their bodies pressed together, Bucky pulled his other leg around Steve's waist and opened his eyes imploringly, there were small tears of pleasure in both eyes and his synthetic bionic arm squeezed Steve's right arm tightly.  
  
"Please," he rasped brokenly.  
  
How could Steve deny this man anything?  
  
Steve pistoned his hips, pushing against Bucky as hard as he dared without hurting him. Soon Bucky was unbelievably close to finishing, his muscles tightened, Steve could see it in the tension in his face.   
  
"Come on, Buck, come for me," Steve whispered lovingly, using one hand to brush away an errand dark curl from Bucky's forehead.  
The gesture felt more intimate than anything they'd ever done. His mouth fell open into a wide 'O' and Bucky orgasmed across himself, some spunk landing on Steve's chest.  
  
"Good man," Steve said, adoration in his voice, he could feel Bucky becoming over-sensitive, moving his hand down from Bucky's forehead he slipped it down to his crotch.  
  
Bucky was blissed out but noticed the movement, following his hand down his body, he loosely grasped the blonde mans dick, Steve's hand wrapped over him and began pumping, adding a twist at the end until Steve came loudly, adding to the mess on Bucky's stomach.  
  
"Jeez, Steve, you've made a helluva mess of me," Bucky giggled, looking down between their bodies.  
  
Steve was still panting from the strength of his orgasm. Leaning over to the bedside table he got some tissues and cleaned them up before perfectly aiming them at the bin and slumping down next to Bucky.  
  
The dark-haired man lay his arm over him and hummed in happiness, kissing the soft skin of Steve's shoulder and clavicle.  
  
"That was great, Stevie," he murmured, tasting salt on his dry lips.  
  
Steve grasped the cooling sheets and duvet which had pooled around their ankles and pulled them over their chilling skin, all the way up to their shoulders.  
  
"I'm thinking a day in bed," Steve said softly, before kissing Bucky soundly on the lips.  
  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Bucky said happily, he smiled widely and snuggled closer to Steve, enjoying the shared warmth of their bodies. It reminded him of their time in the orphanage in Brooklyn; how they'd spend the winter months cuddled closely, Bucky spooning Steve, giving him all the body hear he could. Willing Steve to health, trying to keep every inch of him heated. Now Steve spoons Bucky, and it feels right for them.  
  
Waking a few hours later, Steve pulled on a pair of boxers and shuffled into the kitchenette. Their flat is modest, Steve moved out of his old one after the revelation of Bucky being alive and they moved in to a small flat in Brooklyn near to where they grew up once Bucky had been cleared and his old memories regained. The brunette man entered the kitchen, the bedsheets wrapped precariously around his waist, the smell of coffee enticing him from the bedroom, along with the missing warmth of his bed-mate.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?" he complained, before he picked up a mug of coffee and took a sip. Moving over to Steve, who was making brunch, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed circles into the other mans navel, Steve hummed, the act of affection soothing him.  
  
"Though I'd make you breakfast in bed," he said simply, flipping over a few pieces of bacon and checking on a pan which contained two newly cracked eggs.  
  
"You've got it all planned out, haven't you?" Bucky said fondly  
  
"Why don't you go back to the bedroom? I'll be through in a bit with our food," Steve said generously   
  
"God, Steve, I'm gonna get so spoilt because of you," Bucky responded, rubbing a hand down Steve's bare back and then pushed his hand under the elastic of his underwear to cop a feel of Steve's plush ass.  
  
"You keep doing that and breakfast is going to be burnt," Steve said dangerously, his eyes flashing with lust.   
  
Bucky kept eye contact for a few seconds before doing as he was told.   
  
"Alright, Captain! Keep your panties on! I'll be in the bedroom...entertaining myself," Bucky called as he collected his cup of coffee and walked back to the bedroom, the sheet dropping loosely from around his waist to show his naked ass to Steve who rolled his eyes ironically, a smile plastered across his face.   
  
"Jerk," he muttered   
  
"You love it!" Bucky shouted from the bedroom.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end please give a kudos (or a pleasant comment)! Maybe I'll shit out another fic tomorrow. I'm shattered now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr me if you do that kinky shit:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
